


Dirty Talk

by therecognitionscene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jim is a crazy bastard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes back from a job, tense and on edge, and Jim decides to help him unwind. But we all know what a sick little bastard Jim is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

It had been one of those kinds of jobs. The kind where the stress had seeped deep into Sebastian's bones, leaving the usually detached sniper stiff and on edge. He had fulfilled his objective (of course he had, you think he would have gone back to the flat if he had failed the mission?) but it hadn't been as smooth or flawless as most of his jobs, and it was a damn good thing the target had been a lousy shot.

So, body rigid and aching and tense, Seb had slunk back home, set on avoiding Jim until he had calmed down a bit and could control his agitation. A stack of dirty dishes sat near the sink from a week or so of eating and he toed off his shoes before moving to start the chore.

A bit funny, that. Sebastian killed for a living and lived with the most dangerous man in London, a life that was anything but boring or mundane. But doing the dishes, letting his mind shut off as his body worked on a menial task, did wonders for a stressed hitman. Ordinary, quiet dish washing.

He never even heard Jim sneaking into the kitchen; the criminal could be a stealthy bastard, when he wanted to. The thin arms wrapping around his waist caught Sebastian completely unawares, as did the slim hips pressing against his backside and pushing him into the counter.

“I want to kill you, Sebastian,” Jim purred, running the tip of his nose along one of Sebastian's sharp shoulder blades. The sniper said nothing but he grew still, arms elbow-deep in warm sudsy water, breath pushing heavily from his nostrils as he tried to stay calm. He wasn't in any mood for Jim, but there was no telling that to the small criminal.

“I want to kill you, and I will, one day. But you know that, don't you, my pet.” Jim let out a deep, warm sigh, the exhalation hot through the thin fabric of Sebastian's plain black t-shirt. Blunt nails dug into his stomach as Jim stood on his tiptoes and rested his chin on Seb's shoulder, waiting. Waiting for an answer.

“Yea, boss. I know,” Seb responded, and although the words were deadpanned, he couldn't hold back an infinitesimal thrill at the truth behind his statement.

“Mmmmmm, good,” Jim hummed, his eyes sliding closed and his lips brushing against the soft skin underneath Seb's ear. “Wanna know how I plan on doing it, baby?” Jim didn't wait for a response this time, just worked a hand under the edge of Seb's shirt and smoothed his palm along the flat plane of the sniper's stomach. Seb shifted slightly, still irritated as Jim pressed into him even harder, the counter cutting into his hips.

“I'll stand you in front of the mirror, the one we have hanging on the closet door, and you'll have your orders: don't look away. Don't stop watching yourself. “ A finger circled around one of Sebastian's nipples and flicked at the sensitive nub until it hardened into a peak as Jim licked up the shell of the sniper's ear.

“I'll strip you, very, very slowly. The room will be cold, so the air will come as a bit of a shock as it hits your naked skin. But I'll be sure not to touch you more than I need to, only enough to unwrap you.”

“Once you're bared to me, I'll get down on my knees in front of you and bite harsh little marks into your thighs, work my way to your cock. I'm sure you'll be half hard by then, won't you, Tiger? Like you are now?” Sebastian could hear the fucking grin in Jim's voice and despite himself, he groaned as Jim's other hand skimmed along the top of his trouser waistband. He was half hard, his cock trapped between his body and the counter, Jim's own fully-hard prick pressed against his backside. Jim chuckled almost triumphantly.

“I'll start with just the head of your pretty, swollen cock. Lick at the slit to get up all that yummy precome as I run my fingers over your balls. When you're breathing hard, moaning, fighting the urge to grab my head and fuck right into my mouth, I'll take more of you in. Work my way down your length until you're buried in my throat; I know you love that, don't you, baby? Pushing your hips forward and bumping against the back of my throat.” Jim dragged his nails roughly down Sebastian's nipple as he bucked his clothed hips against the sniper's arse, forcing Seb's own hips to grind against the counter.

“I'd let you take control for just a moment: grip my hair and mouthfuck me. But when I dug my nails into your thighs, you'd know your time was up. I've trained you so well.” Seb let out an annoyed huff at that, but he couldn't deny it. Jim scraped his teeth down the taller man's neck and grinned against his tanned skin.

“I'd move behind you then and slick up my fingers, just enough lubrication so that you won't tear right as I slip one, two, three of them into you. There'd be nothing romantic about it. Nothing soft or careful, just a barely smooth slide into your arse.” 

Sebastian let out a very undignified groan as he began to relax back against Jim. “Let's move this into the bedroom, yeah?” he asked, voice starting to break with lust. Jim immediately sank his teeth into the junction of Sebastian's neck and shoulder with a threatening growl.

“No. We're staying here. Now shut up and don't speak again. Now, where was I? Ah yes-- My fingers. In your arse. I wouldn't keep them there for long; I'd pull them out after only a moment, leaving your poor hole stretched and empty. But don't worry, my lovely little Tiger, I'd fill you up again. And quickly. I know you love my cock in you, even though you try and deny it. I'd push right in and you'd take all of me. I'd make you take all of me.”

Pale fingers slipped a bit farther into Seb's trousers and ran along the front of his pants, just above his concealed erection. Jim set up a steady grinding rhythm with his hips, working himself against the sniper and the sniper against the counter.

“I'd wrap my arms under yours and grip your shoulders as I began to fuck you. Rough and hard, just like you like. You'd be singing for me, Tiger. The prettiest moans and whimpers as I used you for my own pleasure. Your cock would be hard and dripping, and you'd be able to watch it bounce with each of my thrusts. And if you wanted me to touch it, well.... You know what you'd have to do, right, baby?”

Seb nodded, voice hoarse with arousal, “Yes. Beg.”

“Good boy,” Jim cooed. “You'd have to beg so very nicely to get me to touch your cock. Once I was satisfied, sure that you were sincere, I'd wrap a hand around you and squeeze just the way you like it, run my thumb through the liquid collected on your tip and spread it along your length.”

Sebastian was panting heavily by then, bent over the sink, rutting shamelessly against the counter and his boss.

“I'd make you brace yourself on the door as I continued to tug at you and fuck into you, one hand tight around your cock, the other gone from your body. It wouldn't take long to get you close, would it? No, you'd be building up to an orgasm so fast; you'd be dizzy and breathless and unwilling, unable to tear your gaze away from the mirror.”

Jim pressed his lips against Sebastian's ear and let his voice drop to a husky whisper. 

“I'd know when you were about to come. I can always tell. Your eyes slide half-closed and you stop moaning, mouthing silent little curses instead. My hips would speed up, as would my hand, and right when you're on the brink, on the very edge, do you know what I would do my love?”

Their hips were working hard and fast; Jim's voice was thick and dark, a smile heavy on his curled lips.

“I'd slit your throat. Grab your small pocket knife from the desk behind us and slide the sharp blade right across the soft skin of your throat. We'd watch together as the blood cascaded down your body, dripping over your swollen prick and my hand working you over the edge. I'd come too, deep inside of you. The scent of death would be heavy in our noses and we'd be so close, so connected, as the light dimmed in your eyes and my prick softened in your body.”

Sebastian came right then and there with a sharp, high cry, hips stuttering between his lover and the counter as he filled his pants with his own release, slumped over the sink. His entire body was trembling, but the tension was gone, nothing but the warm bliss of an orgasm hovering over his limbs. 

“Jesus fuck, Jim. You are a sick fuckin' bastard,” Seb said, voice shaky. But Jim was already out of the kitchen, making his way back to his study. His trilling laughter reached Seb's ears, the smug lilting voice carrying easily back into the kitchen. 

“You were too tense, baby. You're welcome.”


End file.
